Mothersday
by Bichonumero8
Summary: Mothers day is a hard day for Lydia but she has a ghost and stepmom to help her through it


Mothers day. Lydia woke up early that day, not that she wanted to but a headache had woken her up earlier that she had planned that morning. For a second she forgot about it, but that was all it was, a second. Of course she knew what day it was, she had it in her mind for the past week. Her mood had gone downhill, she became angrier and more depressed during the past week.

Her parents, which included a pair of ghosts, her dad, and Delia, had gotten worried about her mood, that seemingly came from nowhere. That was until they figured out what date was coming up and so they became concerned and careful around her. She hated the look in their eyes since they knew mother's day was coming, they looked at her with sad and pitiful eyes.

She got out of bed and couldn't help the sadness that came over her. She should be spending this day with dead mom, not to say she didn't appreciate Barbara and Delia. As a matter of fact they had become the greatest adoptive moms she could ask for but they were not dead mom.

So she started to cry, it started as small whimpers that soon turned into heavy sobs that she was sure any of the house members could hear. Sure enough moments later Barbara peaked her head through Lydia's roof. When Barbara saw her crying she floated down next to her and wrapped her in a hug. Barbara let her cry into her shoulder felling a damp patch of tears forming in her dress as she did so. It breaks her heart to see Lydia, who she considered her daughter, so sad and broken. She couldn't believe that she had to go through so much pain and suffering at such a young age. When Lydia started to calm down she pulled back from Barbara whipping her tears angrily and saying she was sorry for waking her up.

"Lydia don't say that, you know I'm here whenever you need me" said Barbara as she held her hand to stop her from whipping her face and making it redder. Lydia nodded as she let out another sob and held Barbara's hand tighter. "I'm going to see if I can make you some tea, you should go back to sleep it's barely five in the morning" at this Lydia's hand tightened around hers. "No! Please stay. I'm sorry it's just I don't want to be alone" said Lydia with what seemed to be panic in her voice. "Alright, but let's lie down, you need to rest sweetheart". Lydia laid down against Barbara's side as Barbara leaned against the headboard of the bed keeping her arm around Lydia. "Thanks ma" Lydia said and Barbara's heart filled with joy and sadness at the term of endearment that the young girl had given her. Soon enough Lydia was fast asleep having exhausted herself from crying so much.

It was just past seven when Delia came into the room. Barbara was still in the same position she had chosen while Lydia had moved and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Barbara sushed Delia as she walked in the room, not wanting to wake the young girl up.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Delia asked when she saw the tear marks on Lydia's face and the sad look on Barbara's face. "She woke up early and started crying when she remembered today's date. I heard her and came in here when I saw her crying and she asked me to stay" Barbara said as she run her fingers though Lydia's messy dark hair. "Gosh this is hitting her harder than we expected. It makes me so sad to see her like this, she doesn't deserve any of this" Delia told her as she went to sit on Lydia's other side. As she did so Lydia stirred and looked up at her. "Delia?" Lydia said in a sleepy tone "Hi Lyd's, I just came her to check on you, I'm going to see if I can make breakfast".She started standing up when Lydia's hand came out of the covers and grabbed her wrist. "Stay please" Lydia said as she pulled Delia back down. "Sure I'll stay" Lydia went wright back to sleep, that left Barbara and Delia on either side of her as she cuddled up to them. "Guess where going to have a late breakfast. I hope the boys can manage until she wakes up" Delia whispers to Barbara. "Im sure they will, but right now she's more important" Barbara whispered back. And so they stayed like that, Lydia in between them asleep, while they looked at her and promised to make today better.

It was around ten when Lydia woke up alone in her bed. She remembered falling asleep with both Delia and Barbara on either side of her and now they where gone. How could she have done that. She had woken them both up and made them stay with her. She felt awful, but nonetheless she was thankful that they where always there for her. She decided to do something then, she went to her desk and pulled out some pieces of paper and started working. Even though it seemed very childish she didn't know how else to say thank you so she started making the cards. Once she was finished she looked over to the third card. It made her heart ache that her mom would never get her card this year, Lydia still had all of the mothers day cards she had made her mom in a box under her bed, she took the other two cards and went out of her room. Going down the stairs she went into the kitchen and found Delia and Barbara covered in flour trying to make pancakes. They both turned around to see Lydia standing in the kitchen door with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey Lyd's sorry we left, we just wanted to make sure the boys didn't burn the house down making breakfast" Delia told her as she whipped her hand on her apron and came over to her. "Yeah, and besides we wanted to make you pancakes" Barbara said as she floated over to them and placed her arm around Lydia. "Thanks you guys but you didn't have to do that" Lydia told them as she stood there between the two of them. "Don't be ridiculous it's no trouble. Besides we wanted to make this day a little better for you" Barbara said as she looked over to Delia. "Yeah, we know it's not going to be the best day but maybe we can make it a little better" Delia said looking over to Barbara.

Lydia shifted her feet and willed herself not to cry. She remembered the cards she was still holding behind her back and pulled them out. She handed the cards to the both of them and willed herself to speak "thank you for being here for me, its just that it is my first mothers day without dead mom and you two have really been incredible. I really love you guys….. anyway you've both been wonderful, thank you". Barbara and Delia where both speechless, they looked at each other and then to Lydia who had tears flowing down her cheeks and was staring down at her feet. They both engulfed her in a hug and the three of them started crying. "Oh Lydia we love you so much, this is the greatest honor you could give us" Delia said through her tears. "We do love you so much and will always be here for you no matter what" Barbara told her through her own tears. They stayed like that until Lydia calmed down and the three of them stopped crying.

"Come on, we have some pancakes to do before your dad comes back from the grocery store and finds us all covered in flour hugging in the middle of the kitchen " Delia said making them laugh. They started playing some music and dancing through the kitchen while they made pancakes. Adam came down from the attic and Charles arrived from the store. They found them dancing and laughing and joined them as they ate breakfast. Lydia's day had started horrible but now with her wonderfully weird family she was able to have a good time and enjoy the people around her.

Upstairs Beetlejuice appeared in Lydia's bedroom. "Hey scarecrow good morni… Lydia? You here?" Beetlejuice look around the room and saw the mother's day card in Lydias desk meant for Emily. "Aw kiddo" he grabbed it and vanished to the Netherworld going over to Miss Argentina. "Hey babe, make sure this gets to Emily Deetz please"


End file.
